The Verse
The Verse (often written 'Verse or 'verse) is a colloquialism for "the universe", all the region of outer space known to mankind. This region is limited to the solar system and the system of stars, planets, and moons colonized by those who left Earth-That-Was. System Discovered by scientists in 2020, 34Tauri(2020) is a star cluster, of the likes of the triple star system Alpha Centauri. It consists of five main sequence stars, around which orbit seven protostars, seven gas giants, three separate asteroid belts, seventy-five planets, and one hundred forty-nine moons.See the Complete and Official Map of the Verse, though note that the "official" part of the title seems to refer specifically to the role-playing game, since the page says "The Official Map of The Verse has been endorsed by Margaret Weiss Productions, makers of the Serenity Role Playing Game, as a must-have resource for Serenity RPGers". The creator of the RPG, Jamie Chambers, responds in this interview to the question of whether the material in the RPG should be considered "canon." He says that "there was no direct contact with Joss or his office during the creation of the Serenity Role Playing Game", and that "I only had a few extra resources to set about my work than any other fan. Aside from the television series and fan-compiled information on the Internet, I had the amazing script (which I had nearly memorized by the time the first sneak screening happened) and a short memo that was recently published as part of the Serenity Visual Companion." He adds "The next question, of course, is Joss Whedon bound by our presentation of his universe, its history, or characters? Hell no! As we Browncoats are fond of saying, Joss is Boss. He can -- and should -- tell his stories the way he wants." Four of the main sequence stars orbit a central star. All the worlds that make up the 'Verse have two names, a Sino (Chinese) name and Anglo (English) name. Sometimes, only one is used officially. This is not the case with the five main sequence stars. The Sino names of the five stars are based on the old-world concept of the Five Chinese Constellations. The Anglo names are given by the actual temperature-spectral color of the sun, with the exception of two which are yellow, named Georgia and Kalidasa. The Core White Sun White Sun ''- also known as ''Bai Hu - is the center of the 'Verse by all reckoning. Around it orbit the Central Planets, also known as the White Sun system, and the home of the Alliance. Points of interest include: *Londinium **Balkerne **Colchester *Sihnon **Airen **Xiansheng **Xiaojie *Ariel **Ariopolis **Shiva **Poseidon *Bellerophon *Osiris *Liann Jiun *Bernadette **Nautilus **Spinrad *Persephone The Border Georgia Georgia - also known as Huang Long - is the principal star of the Georgia system, the largest system orbiting White Sun (Bai Hu). It shares an orbit with Zhu Long, sitting in its L3 point in orbit around White Sun (Bai Hu). Here is where the Independent Planets first stood up against the Alliance. The memory of this lies across the surface of Shadow, a planet bombed so hard at the beginning of the Unification War that nothing lives there and never will again. Points of interest include: *Ezra *Boros **Ares *Kerry *Athens **Whitefall (4th moon) *Regina *Hera *Shadow Red Sun Red Sun - also known as Zhu Que - is the coldest of all the suns in the 'Verse. It is the principal star of the Red Sun system. It shares an orbit with Huang Long, sitting in its L3 point in orbit around White Sun (Bai Hu). Points of interest include: *Greenleaf **Dyton *Higgins' Moon *Jiangyin **Dangun **Rhilidore **Tongyi The Rim Kalidasa Kalidasa - also known as Xuan Wu - is the start of the Rim Planets. It is the principal star of the Kalidasa system. Points of interest include: * Angel / Zephyr - An astronomical anomaly, Zephyr naturally occupies Angel's L4 point. * Aberdeen * Beylix * Beaumonde * Salisbury Blue Sun Blue Sun ''(not to be confused with the Blue Sun Corporation) - also known as Qing Long'' - sits out on the edge of the 'Verse. It is the principal star of the Blue Sun system. It was here that the first attacks by Reavers took place. Points of interest include: *Muir *Highgate *Deadwood **Haven *Miranda **Caliban Notes and references External Links *https://keepflying.com/game-play/screenshots/screenshot-2-the-map-of-the-verse *https://keepflying.com/the-cortex-app/video-the-cortexs-map-of-the-verse *Quantum Mechanix' "Complete and Official Map of the 'Verse" ("Official" in the role-playing game) *Demented Kitty's "Planets of the Verse" Digest (Web Archive ) *Archive of Firefly Shipworks with low res gallery images Category:Locations